darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ara Ven Warne
Ara Ven Warne was a Dathomiri Witch and partially trained Jedi. She was the wife of Danyel Warne and mother of Garen Warne. History Childhood (101 ABY to 116 ABY) Born on Ossus to a Jedi father and a Dathomiri witch mother, Ara was taken at the age of five to live on Dathomir, after the death of her father. Independent by nature and having known previously nothing but the Jedi way, Ara found little satisfaction or happiness in her mother's extremely conservative and gray clan. When her mother refused to allow Ara to enter the Jedi Praxeum on Dathomir, Ara's unhappiness broke into clandestine rebellion. With the help of Jedi apprentice, Danyel Warne, Ara secretly began her Jedi education, biding her time until she was 18 and free of her clan's restrictions. Change (116 ABY to 117 ABY) Their plans were interrupted by two things: Ara became pregnant with Danyel's child, and at the same time, the clan mother, suspicious that Ara was somehow learning Jedi ways, decided to force Ara's submission by sending her to another clan on the far side of Dathomir. Ara and Danyel ran away from Dathomir and the Jedi Order, took work as crew on a trading ship, and maintain a very low profile. They hoped to be able to re-join the Jedi when they turned 18, at which time Ara and their son could no longer be forced to return to Dathomir. Unfortunately, Ara was still short of her eighteenth birthday when she was found out and returned to Dathomir. Nightsister (118 ABY to 130 ABY) Separated from Danyel and her child, lonely and angry, Ara became increasingly gray. Isolated from her mother and her clan, Ara fell victim to the Nightsisters, was captured by them, and became a slave. Using threats and abuse, they succeeded in finally turning Ara into one of them -- after a fashion. Ara was as rebellious among the Nightsisters as she had been with her witch clan, only this time she had far more Force power and a ruthless grayness that urged her to wield it. Ara's final break with her light-side past came when she assumed the name Araziel Kai. But Ara was not totally gone in darkness. While the door to her Jedi future had been in her eyes forever closed to her, Ara’s nature drove her to find purpose in her life. She found it in a vision that was uniquely Dathomiri: a gray order that was neither light nor dark, beyond witch and nightsister. Creating such an order became her driving force and with patience, discretion and cunning, she gathered a cadre of like-minded nightsisters, and gradually began to eliminate obstacles that stood in the way of her vision. But the One Sith ascendency threw Dathomir into disarray. The Nightsister Council aligned themselves with the Sith. Ara deplored it but gave an outward appearance of loyalty to the Sith. But appearances soon became reality as the Sith influence cause Ara to fall further into darkness. She was poised on the precipice of becoming forever lost when she was saved in the most unlikely of ways. The Nightsisters captured a young Jedi apprentice newly arrived on Dathomir, and he was handed over to Ara to be turned to the dark side. Ara accepted the duty, but her real intention was to keep the Jedi boy alive until she could affect his escape from Dathomir. The Jedi youth was Garen Warne and he was her son. Ara bided her time, protecting Garen while giving the appearance of turning him to the dark side. When opportunity arrived in the presence of Jedi knight Kale Jeskan, Ara grabbed it and escaped Dathomir with Kale and Garen. The Return of Ara (131 ABY) The trio traveled to Nar Shaddaa where Kale remained behind to confront a Sith lord while Ara and Danyel headed in the direction of the True Empire -- with a couple of adventures along the way. Eventually they join the Fel Loyalist Prescott Tremaine and his ship the'' Reclaimer ''and successfully escaped a Sith fleet at Ord Biniir. However, just before they left Danyel jumped in-system. Ara sensed his reaching out, they touched and an intense joy flared in her. Ara knew without a doubt that Danyel would follow and find them. He did finally catch up with them at Pinnacle Station, an Imperial training facility. In the reconciliation both realized that while success would be difficult, their love was not an issue -- it was genuine and strong. If Ara could put the past and her darkness behind her, there was no reason they couldn't succeed in remaking their relationship. In order to do so Ara knew she had to return to Dathomir, confront her past and lay it to rest. Jedi Destiny (131 ABY to 139 ABY) When the battle of Borleias ended in an Alliance defeat Ara, along with Danyel and Garen hid on Olaran among the Warne family's kinsmen for some time.